Adios
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Shuichi miro al rubio sorprendido, no podía creer que el mayor le estaba engañando, pero intento no llamar la atención, decidió que tal vez, solo tal vez, seria mejor para el irse, y empezar de nuevo. Capitulo 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno que decir, soy nueva en el fandom, pero simplemente al ver el ova de Gravitation, el 1, no pude resistir el hacer esta historia, aun que tengo aun mas que actualizar, pero la tentación gano, espero y les guste esta historia.**

**Gravitation no me pertenece, así como los personajes y canciones que aparezcan, las cuales pondré al final su titulo y a quién pertenecen, disfruten el fic.**

Prologo.

Era un día como cualquier otro, o eso es lo que quería creer el vocalista de Bad Luck, el cual estaba en la sala de ensayos de la banda con varias hojas a su alrededor y otras cuantas hechas bola, no podía estar tranquilo, en realidad lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin control alguno, pero este no era el berrinche normal del peli-rosa de 19 años, al contrario, eran completas lagrimas de dolor y tenía su justificación.

Hoy había llegado temprano a NG records ya que quería terminar de escribir unas canciones sin tener a K apuntándole a su cabeza por estar entretenido en una nueva canción en lugar de ensayar, pero en este momento la inspiración estaba a mil, así que decidió mejor concentrarse en la nueva canción, o esa era la idea, ya que en cuanto entro a NG logro distinguir una cabellera rubia, mas en especifico era el cabello de su pareja, así que decidido a darle una sorpresa lo sigue con sigilo, pero después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que encontró que Yuki estaba hablando con Tohma y en un momento ambos empezaron a besarse, Shuichi solo pudo abrir los ojos y salir de ahí tan silencioso como había llegado, no podía creer que su Yuki le engañara.

-No seas idiota Shindo-se regaño-claro que lo haría, nunca te amo-se lamentaba.

Así que antes de que todos llegaran el corrió fuera del edificio, no quería tener que responder las preguntas de nadie, aun así nunca se preocupo por el, siendo casi atropellado varias veces, hasta que en un momento tropezó y termino tirado enfrente del departamento que compartía con el escritor, miro para arriba y decidió esperarlo, tal vez Yuki regresaría arrepentido y le pediría disculpas, y con eso sería más que suficiente para Shuichi, aceptaría sus disculpas y entonces podrían estar en paz de nuevo.

Espero y espero, hasta que ya caída la noche el escritor abrió la puerta y fue cuando escucho una canción que se le hacía muy familiar así que se acerco al balcón de poco en poco, como buscando reconocer dicha melodía.

_Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna yo pienso en ti._

_El dulce camino de mis palabras…son las palabras de otras personas._

_Incluso ahora (puedo ver)._

_La pálida luz._

_Que ilumina tu silueta, mientras mira repentinamente hacia arriba._

_Ahora estoy esperando en esta habitación por ti._

_Solo se escucha el reloj que resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de tus pasos._

_Incluso ahora estoy esperando, estoy aquí solitario._

_¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tu y yo vimos aquel día?._

_Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna yo pienso en ti._

_El dulce camino de mis palabras…son las palabras de otras personas._

_Incluso ahora (puedo ver)._

_La pálida luz._

_Que ilumina tu silueta, mientras mira repentinamente hacia arriba._

_Ahora estoy esperando en esta habitación por ti._

_Solo se escucha el reloj que resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de tus pasos._

_Incluso ahora estoy esperando, estoy aquí solitario._

_¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tu y yo vimos aquel día?_

No podía entender por qué el chico cantaba en un tono tan triste pero no le intereso y en su lugar saco un cigarrillo para encenderlo y mirar al que era su pareja.

-Hey que haces?-le pregunto un poco molesto-además me preguntaron el por qué de tu ausencia en el trabajo-

-Yuki, has vuelto-se abalanzo sobre el-Yuki, no te preocupes, ya les explicare yo, dejando eso de lado…tenemos que hablar-miro al mayor de manera seria, como esperando alguna reacción.

-Sera mañana, estoy cansado-lo quito de encima suyo molesto y camino a su habitación.

Miro al mayor caminar y le sorprendió al ver que parecía cojear un poco, así que cuando termino por entrar al cuarto no pudo más que sentir sus rodillas temblorosas y caer mientras volvía a llorar, pero después de un rato se seco las lagrimas y se levanto caminando de vuelta al balcón, ya que cerca suyo había una maleta que tenía todas las pertenencias del cantante, causando con eso que se diera cuenta de lo poco importante que era para el escritor.

-Ni siquiera la vio-tomo la maleta, y deseando mentalmente suerte a Hiro y los demás, salió del departamento-adiós Yuki-

Y así Shuichi salió del que antes siempre decía que era su hogar, así que solo volvió a llorar un poco antes de tomar aire y cerrar la puerta de manera discreta, para después correr a un nuevo inicio.

Hora de empezar de nuevo.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo 1, espero les haya gustado…los invito a leer mis otras historias además de contactar conmigo a través de facebook con el nombre de Amarantha Millefiore.**

**La canción fue "In the moonlight" que es de Shuichi, bueno, hasta pronto.**


	2. anuncio

Hola a todos los que me siguen, si es que todavía hay alguien, digamos que tanto por problemas de la escuela, exámenes y exposiciones no tengo mucho tiempo, además de que…para mala suerte mia mi memoria termino con virus y ahora mis archivos se perdieron, pero ya me dijeron que puedo recuperar todos los archivos, por eso les pido pacencia, asi que para compensarlos hare una pagina en Facebook que llamare Aburame Akemi, será una pagina donde pueden poner peticiones, sugerencias, y ahora, si alguien quiere un one-shot de una pareja de cualquier tipo, yuri, yaoi, hetero, cualquier tipo, solo especifiquen en la pagina que pareja y a que anime, manga, serie, caricatura, etc., pertenece, gracias por tenerme paciencia

Bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hora de empezar de nuevo.

Regreso.

Habían pasado dos años desde que había salido de Japón con ayuda de sus padres, los cuales le dieron el dinero sin preguntar demasiado, ya que al verlo tan desanimado decidieron que tal vez lo mejor era que el peli-rosa se despejara un poco. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad se fue a Londres, no sabía porque de entre todos los lugares Londres, pero al poco tiempo de llegar tuvo la suerte de encontrar un lugar donde vivir, además de trabajo, y a los pocos meses consiguió dominar el inglés de manera perfecta, casi como si su lengua natal fuera, para, en la misma cafetería que trabajaba, conocer a cuatro chicos que se volvieron sus amigos, además de apoyarlo para que el café lo dejara cantar, logrando con eso atraer aún más gente, y ahora, ahora tenía un nuevo manager, una nueva banda, y por esa razón se encontraban en Japón, para darse a conocer.

-Vaya, de todos los lugares que pensé visitar primero-miraba el edificio con cierta melancolía-no pensé que fuera aquí-

-Tranquilo Shuichi, nosotros estaremos a tu lado-una peli café le sonreía poniendo una mano en su hombro, Cristina.

-Es cierto Shuichi, cálmate-le pidió un chico de cabello blanco mientras ponía una paleta en su boca, Sebastian.

-Bueno, solo es para mostrar que Nittle Gasper tiene competencia-una chica que parecía de 15 o 16 y de un cabello azul y por debajo rosa, Miranda.

-Ya solo caminen, solo atrasan el momento-les regaño un peli-café jalando a Shuichi consigo y caminando a la puerta del edificio.

-Espera Julie-le llamo Miranda mientras los seguía y detrás de ella Sebastian y Cristina.

Todos entraron con una sonrisa en la cara, emocionados por estar ahí, ya que significaba que sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad, así que sin esperar mucho Sebastian camino a la recepción para poder registrarse y mientras lo hacía, la chica que estaba atendiendo miraba a uno de los chicos de manera bastante atenta, segura de que conocía al chico, pero cuando se terminó de registrar el mayor negó con la cabeza, ese pelinegro se veía mucho más maduro que Shindo-san, además ya habían pasado dos años, era casi imposible que el chico regresará.

-Bien vamos-les ordeno Sebastian caminando con cierta tranquilidad, pero mirando de reojo a Shuichi.

-Estaré bien-murmuro al tener la mirada de todos sobre su persona.

Todos asintieron y entraron al elevador para al llegar al tercer piso y caminar a donde era la antigua sala de ensayos de Bad Luck, pero al entrar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ahí estaban no solo los integrantes de NG sino que también se encontraban los antiguos miembros de BL junto a Takano, K y Eiri Yuki. Al ver al último no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, no esperaba ver al rubio tan pronto, pero se relajó enseguida al sentir que Julie apretaba su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Veo que llegaron puntuales-Thoma les miraba con frialdad-Bonheur-dijo el nombre como si no fuera de importancia.

-Es un placer estar aquí-Miranda miraba al mayor con cierto recelo, pero no solo a él, sino que a todo el mundo-pero aun así no entiendo que es lo que desean saber-

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio my friends-K no miraba al grupo, se negaba a verlos.

-Pues para mí no, así que explíquenos por favor-muy al contrario Cristina no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-Verán queremos oír alguna canción suya no da, por eso esperamos oírlos no da-Ryuuichi les mostro a Kumagoro con emoción-Kumagoro también quiere oírlos na no da-y puso unos enormes ojos esperanzados.

-Bueno…supongo que no tendrá nada de malo-Julie miro a su grupo como esperando una indicación.

Shuichi solo escuchaba con tranquilidad pensando en que sería lo mejor, pero al oír el pedido del que antes era su dios suspiro y al tener la mirada de Julie sobre el asintió, solo en ese momento el resto se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro y lo miraron con cierta sorpresa, y después poniéndole mucha atención encima.

-Espera, eres tu Shuichi?-Hiro fue el primero en reconocerlo, y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para poder tomarlo de los hombros, pero el que era su amigo lo esquivo-que haces?-

Pero el de ojos violetas no respondió y en su lugar camino a la cabina seguido del resto de su grupo, y todos con las cabezas en alto, orgullosos de lo que ellos eran, y de lo que serían en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero todo el mundo observo asombrado que Shuichi sería el único que cantaría, ya que además de que solo él se preparó, aparte detrás del piano que había ahí.

_Otra vez lo mismo de siempre. _

_Te enfurruñas, _

_Escondiéndome lo más importante. _

_Como ese lugar es sin duda el mismo de siempre_

_Iré hoy allí antes y esperaré._

_Las estaciones nos traen el sol de por la tarde._

_Me encontré con que mi sombra iba creciendo._

Todos observaban asombrados a Shuichi cantar, ciertamente el tiempo que él se había ido había cambiado mucho, el cantar era tan sincero que los dejo sin palabras.

_Me viste, poniendo cara de sorprendida. _

_Parecías enfadada y de repente empezaste a mirar hacia fuera._

_Te dije "lo siento" y_

"_Bueno, ven aquí". _

_Eh, mira, mira, _

_Nuestras sombras se superponen. _

_Nuestros paraguas se chocan y eso no me deja caminar en línea recta. _

Yuki miraba asombrado al que antes era su pareja cantar con una pequeña sonrisa, como si recordara algo, y no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado, como era antes.

_Al verme así, te reíste. _

_También te haré y te enseñaré _

_La cara que pones cuando te enfadas. _

_Mientras te ríes dulcemente _

_Aquí y ahora _

_Me dan ganas de llorar. _

_Eres lo que más aprecio en este mundo. _

_Puse cara de enfadado aposta _

_Y tú, sin decirme "lo siento" _

_Me besaste con dulzura. _

Pero K estaba seguro de que él era el único en notarlo, en notar como el antiguo vocalista de Bad Luck miraba a uno de los chicos, una mirada que antes notaba siempre era para el escritor que estaba ahí.

_A partir de ahora vamos a ser un poco egoístas. _

_No pasa nada si lo dices, _

_Pero que sólo sea a mí. _

_Es porque trae problemas, _

_Porque no soy sumiso. _

_¿Por qué no puedo decir que _

_Te amo? _

_Son esas palabras tan simples _

_Que quieres oír de vez en cuando. _

_Hoy estoy contigo, _

_En ese día en que compartiremos nombre, _

_El día en que nuestro amor florecerá. _

_La...la...la... _

Y fue ahí cuando todos se dieron cuenta, ya que la mirada de Shuichi y el peli café se encontraron, y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, no podían creer que el chico que afirmaba amar a Yuki mas que a nadie, le dirigiera una mirada parecida a alguien más.

_El arco iris es bello, _

_Pero no, tú eres incluso más bella. _

_A ti, que estás empezando a brillar, _

_Te doy las gracias. Gracias._

Al terminar de cantar Shuichi sonrió relajado, para después mirar a los que estaban fuera de la cabina con satisfacción, como mostrándoles que ya no eran necesarios para él. Así que simplemente salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, necesitas algo mas Seguchi-san?-le pregunto Miranda con cierto tono molesto.

-Solamente les recuerdo que de momento solo cantaran una canción, serán simplemente el aperitivo, después de todo Nittle Gasper es el plato principal-se burló el mayor, pero no produjo el efecto deseado.

-No se preocupe Seguchi-san, después de este telón seremos recordados durante un buen tiempo-aseguro Julie tomando la mano de Shuichi.

Y en ese instante Eiri no aguanto más y con rapidez jalo al pelinegro a su lado mirando al castaño de manera amenazante, pero su cara se transformó a una de sorpresa cuando Shuichi lo empujo para alejarse de su lado.

-Shuichi, que-y aun no superaba la sorpresa de lo que había pasado-…porque él se te acerca tanto!-y señalo a Julie molesto.

-Más bien-y ahora fue Julie quien tomo en su poder a Shuichi, abrazándolo de la cintura-que haces tú con-y al ser más alto que Shuichi lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso-mi pareja-fue lo soltado al terminar el beso.

Esta es la canción: Niji (watch?v = o8wBiK8hots

Y estos los personajes, no son mías las imágenes:

Cristina ( www .zerochan 996347)

Sebastian ( www .zerochan 1576409)

Miranda ( www .zerochan 423220)

Julie ( www .zerochan 1583980)

Shuichi ( smg .photobucket user / Doumyouji3 / media / Anime / Shui_Full .bmp .html)

Shuichi imagínenlo con el pelo negro y borren los espacios, si no se ven avísenme por favor.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, new los invito a unirse a mi pagina de Facebook que es esta:


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué pasa aquí?

Eiri escribía hecho una furia, mientras que un cenicero a su lado rebosaba de cigarrillos, además de haber varias latas de cervezas tiradas alrededor, no podía creer que el-ahora-pelinegro estuviera saliendo con ese estúpido castaño, golpeo la mesa con furia y llevo su cuerpo hacia atrás tapando sus ojos con el brazo.

_-Te amo Yuki-decía un peli rosado mientras le abrazaba por el cuello._

_-Tsk, cállate baka-intento quitárselo de encima._

_-Pero Yuki-lloriqueaba._

_-Esta bien, solo quédate en silencio-ordeno mientras una pequeña sonrisa se instalaba en su cara._

Aun recordaba el calor de ese cuerpo, sus abrazos, su voz. Se mordió los labios en muestra de impotencia, aun recordaba claramente lo que había pasado ayer, y eso le dolía, y bastante ya que literalmente ayer su relación había sido terminada de sorpresa y tal vez lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que Shuichi había cambiado su forma de llamarle.

_Todos se les quedaran viendo al finalizar el beso, era demasiado para ellos esa información, más bien, era muy difícil de aceptar ya que Shuichi solo sonreía sonrojado por el beso, mientras le abrazaba de un brazo, eso demostraba su felicidad._

_-Como que tu pareja?-cuestiono el rubio._

_-Eso que escucharon, Shuichi y yo-tomo la mano del pelinegro-estamos saliendo-dijo en voz segura._

_-…-les miraron asustados, mas por que el otro no lo negaba-es mentira, verdad Shuichi?-pregunto Hiro._

_-…-miro al piso sonrojado-es cierto, él y yo estamos saliendo-acepto mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Que estás diciendo enano-y lo tomo del brazo con fuerza._

_-Wuahhh!-fue su queja del pelinegro-sueltam…suélteme Eusagi-san, por favor-pido serio, y poniendo resistencia._

_-…-eso fue más que suficiente para el mayor, el escuchar su apellido saliendo de esa boca que antes le pertenecía._

_Pero no había sido el único en reaccionar así, todos se habían quedado de piedra al oírle hablar así, ese no era el Shuichi que ellos conocían, no era su amigo, parecía otra persona, alguien más serio, responsable, seguro de sí mismo._

_-Bueno, ya estando todo claro, nos vamos-y Cristina con una enorme sonrisa jalo a Julie saliendo de ahí, seguida por Shuichi y Miranda._

_-Ustedes no le harán feliz, contrario a nosotros, así que mejor aléjense de el-fue la advertencia de Sebastian, con una mirada fría._

Esos chicos simplemente los habían despreciado, además de que parecía ser que Shuichi había decidido cambiar por completo, y eso se mostraba desde su pelo hasta su actitud, mas arrogante con ellos, pero claro con esos que se decían ser sus amigos era amable, y sus malditos ojos de enamorados que le dirigía a ese castaño, eso era lo más molesto, más bien, lo que el escritor no quería admitir era que extrañaba el calor de su amante…no, corrección, su examante.

-Maldición, esto es frustrante-mascullo, pero sus ojos demostraban lo lastimado que estaba.

Mientras tanto en otro departamento que era compartido por un pelirojo y un rubio, ambos se miraban con cierta impotencia y dolor, uno por que su mejor amigo cuando al fin había vuelto ya no lo reconocía, mientras que el americano se sentía de cierta forma impotente, ya que su pareja se sentía culpable, además de que había perdido un miembro de la banda que se supone tenía que cuidar.

-Que fue lo que paso K?, hicimos algo mal?-le pregunto Hiro con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

-No my honey-le jalo a sus brazos para poder abrazarlo con fuerza-no fue tu culpa-aseguro.

Y lo mismo pasaba en una casa alejada, los primos se miraban, Suguru estaba sentado en el regazo del mayor, con los brazos de este sosteniéndolo de la cintura y la cabeza de Tohma descansado en su hombro izquierdo, mientras la televisión mostraba un reportaje de un centro comercial. Suguru miraba a su primo inseguro, ya que imaginaba que era lo que había pasado hace dos años, después de todo él había presenciado la escena que suponía había visto Shuichi. Eusagi y Seguchi besándose, pero él había visto algo más, algo que seguro el mayor no había visto, el cómo Eiri empujaba a Tohma.

-Crees que Eiri-san pueda hablar con Shindou?-pregunto mirando al de ojos verdes.

-No lo sé, aun así no me arrepiento de lo que hice-miro como el niño se entristecía y lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a verlo-porque así me pude enterar de tus sentimientos-fue su explicación.

-Pero aun así, si hubiéramos hablado con él, esto no estaría pasando-decía el pequeño con angustia.

-Durante cuánto tiempo vas a seguir recordando eso?-fue la pregunta del otro, molesto, pero sin querer admitirlo, también culpable de lo que había pasado.

_-Eiri, en verdad amas a Shindou-san?-le miro dudoso._

_-A qué viene esa pregunta?, claro que lo amo-respondió mirándolo de reojo._

_-Como estas tan seguro?-_

_-Si todo esto es porque te separaste de Mika, no es mi problema-_

_-Que frio eres-se detuvo, obligando con eso al otro a detenerse-hay una forma de confirmar si es amor o solo deseo-y se acercó al más alto._

_El escritor no sabía de qué iba eso si no hasta que sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos, sorprendido tardó en reaccionar, pero aun así le separo con un empujón de su lado, mirándolo molesto e iba a gritarle, pero un ruido delante suyo fue lo que les llamo la atención._

_Y miraron a Suguru tirado sobre sus piernas, mirándolos con incredulidad, y lo más rápido posible salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, Eiri aprovecho eso para irse lejos del otro, tropezando en el camino y lastimándose un poco el tobillo._

_Mientras tanto Tohma se encontraba en shock, pero aun así alcanzo a correr tras su primo, y apenas le acorralo en el estudio de Bad Luck le tomo de la muñeca para jalarlo a su oficina, arrojándolo dentro de ella y cerrando la puerta de la misma._

_-Por qué reaccionaste así?-exigió saber el mayor._

_Pero Suguru no lo miraba, en su lugar intento escapar, pero era imposible, por eso se sentó y se decidió a ignorar a su primo._

_-Suguru, por favor respóndeme-pidió sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano._

_-…Me sentía celoso-dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo-me gustas Tohma, y mucho-_

_-Suguru-abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió acercándolo a el-quieres intentarlo?-_

_-Intentarlo?-_

_-Salir juntos-y beso su mejilla._

_-Supongo que, podemos tratar-_

_El rubio solo le sonrió con cariño y tomándolo del cuello volvió a besarlo con cariño y calma, sintiéndose completos._

-Lo hago porque es mi amigo-le rebatió, volviendo la vista al televisor-Tohma, mira eso-le ordeno señalando el aparato.

Tohma apenas le iba a replicar cuando hizo lo pedido y se encontró con la inauguración de un centro comercial, pero lo que sorprendió al rubio fue que en una tarima se encontraba Bonheur, los cuales estaban afinando algunos instrumentos, mientras que Shuichi y Julie se encontraban hablando entre sí, o al menos así era de no ser porque una reportera se les acerco.

-Buenas tardes, soy Takeda Fuyupe y me preguntaba si podía hablar con ustedes-

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema, y tu Shuichi?-

-Espere, dijo Shuichi?-y solo entonces la reportera miro de forma atenta al chico sentado alado del castaño-Shindou Shuichi?, vocalista de Bad Luck?-pregunto con asombro.

-Ex vocalista, por ciertas razones deje la banda-le explico sonriendo de manera sexy.

-Tohma, que están haciendo?-pero el otro no contesto, estaba más ocupado llamando al resto.

-Solo enciendan la maldita televisión, no importa que estén haciendo-

-Ya veo, y por qué se separó de ellos?-

-Digamos que hubo algunos problemas, pero aun así ya arreglamos esos problemas-

-Pero aun así, porque nunca dijo nada?-

-Bueno Fuyupe-san-le sonrió sensual, logrando sonrojar a la chica-como ve, con eso logre formar un mayor impacto con mi nueva banda-

-Ciertamente fue algo increíble-y volteo a ver ahora al castaño-y usted Julie-san, que piensa de esto?-

-Por mi parte, me alegro de que Shuichi haya aceptado estar con nosotros-tomo su mano entrelazandola-ademas, quiero hacer un anuncio oficial-

Y en tres lugares distintos se escucharon los corazones romperse.

-Eh?!, adelante entonces, pero por que están tomados de la mano?-

-Eso es simple, Shindou Shuichi y yo somos pareja, y lo advierto, soy muy celoso-

-Ya veo, eso es genial, y déjenme decirles que ustedes hacen muy linda pareja-admitía la otra-eso significa que usted y el escritor Eiri Yuki ya no son pareja-

-Así es, fue difícil, pero al fin puede superar ese amor-admitió.

Y en otra parte alguien sentía como le faltaba el aire por un dolor en el pecho.

-Bueno, de nuevo felicidades, por cierto, aunque sea una canción, muchas personas esperan mucho de ustedes, como se siente esa presión?-

-Es emocionante, por eso mismo daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo-pero justo en ese momento llamaron a ambos chicos-bueno, es nuestro momento, espero disfrutes nuestra canción-y empezaron a prepararse.

-Mucha suerte-y volvió la vista a la cámara-bueno ahí tienen a una nueva banda, seguros de ellos mismos, además de contar con un vocalista con experiencia, me pregunto que les deparara el futuro-

-No es cierto, verdad K?-Hiro volteo a ver al americano que también estaba en shock-di que no es verdad-pedía con angustia.

-My love, no lo sé, en verdad no lo sé-dijo en voz baja.

-Shuichi, tanto daño te hice?, tanto como para separarte de mí?-

-Que es lo que les depara el futuro, es una buena pregunta-

Mientras tanto en el escenario ya todos estaban listos para empezar a cantar, mejor dicho, para impresionar a todas las personas que se encontraba en ese lugar.

S: Me fui el día más triste del mundo  
>y tuve que descubrir cómo vivir<br>sin ti cada segundo .

J: Me fui a caminar en el frio  
>a veces para aprender como volar<br>hay que saltar al vacío.

S y J: Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser  
>y no hay día en que no pensara en ti<br>nunca deje de buscar como volver  
>y lo he logrado por ti<br>T: Estoy contigo otra vez  
>entiendo cuál es el rumbo<br>sonrió y puedo creer que puede ser  
>que tú y yo estamos juntos<p>

T: Y ahora que estamos aquí  
>se ha vuelto todo tan claro<br>Confieso que estando lejos aprendí  
>que quiero estar a tu lado<p>

J: Hoy vi el mejor día de mi vida  
>no fue difícil pues sé que siempre dejas una luz encendida<br>hoy vi, que ya estabas esperando  
>tome tu mano y dijiste suavemente, S: porque tardaste tanto?<p>

S y J: Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser  
>y no hay día en que no pensara en ti<br>nunca deje de buscar como volver  
>y lo he logrado por ti<p>

T: Estoy contigo otra vez  
>entiendo cuál es el rumbo<br>sonrió y puedo creer que puede ser  
>que tú y yo estamos juntos<p>

T: Y ahora que estamos aquí  
>se ha vuelto todo tan claro<br>Confieso que estando lejos aprendí  
>que quiero estar a tu lado<p>

T: Estoy contigo otra vez  
>entiendo cuál es el rumbo<br>sonrió y puedo creer que puede ser  
>que tú y yo estamos juntos<p>

T: Y ahora que estamos aquí  
>se ha vuelto todo tan claro<br>Confieso que estando lejos aprendí  
>que quiero estar a tu lado.<p>

Al terminar la canción todos suspiraron con calma al recibir aplausos y gritos de emoción de la multitud, eso era algo bueno y con una enorme sonrisa Julie se acercó por la espalda a Shuichi y tomándole de la cintura lo beso con fuerza logrando que la cámara los enfocara.

-Te amo Shuichi, más que a nada-

-Yo igual Julie, te amo-aseguro el pelinegro.

Y esto apenas iba empezando, un nuevo capítulo le esperaba a todos, y más por la competencia que vendría ahora.

- Volví!, después de casi un año o más….o menos, no lo sé, bueno, como sea, recuerdan que dije me podían hacer pedidos?, les vuelvo a decir, Aburame Akemi, para que me dejen lo que quieran, hasta me pueden presionar por la página, hoy me propuse subir un capitulo de 4 de mis historias….agradeciera que las leyeran, pero si no lo hacen se entiende….gracias por su apoyo a los que siguen leyendo.

Por cierto si tienen alguna canción que quieran díganme, esta canción se llamó "Confieso" de OV7, ojala puedan oírla.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos, sé que me van a querer matar, y tienen todo el derecho.

-Claro que no, si te matan no termina la historia-

Como sea, en verdad espero les guste este capitulo, los quiero. Este link ( www . youtube watch?v = yXpEfFShjK4) es del baile que va a ser necesario para la canción, y si tienen alguna canción para que la ponga, díganme.

Se abre el telón.

Después de unos segundos ambos chicos se dieron cuenta del donde estaba, y no exactamente de buena manera.

-Vale que se aman y se adoran, pero no por eso deben de estarse comiendo en público-regaño una chica de cabello mitad rubio y mitad castaño oscuro con un poco de su copete en el lado castaño pintado en rojo, azul y amarillo y una corona en la cabeza.

-Manager, no deberías ser tan brusca, a una chica no le queda bien- se quejó Sebastian acercándose a los tres y mirando como sus amigos estaban empapados.

-Nee, manager, ya conseguiste un lugar para que nos quedemos?- fue la pregunta de la peliazul.

-Hasta ahora apareces, que pésimo haces tu trabajo- fue el reclamo de la última.

Pero mientras el grupo platicaba la reportera supo que sacaría aún más si se acercaba, y eso hizo, tomo aire mientras empezaba a caminar, indicándole a la cámara con un movimiento de su mano que la siguiera.

-Buenas tardes- se dirigió a la rubia castaña –soy Takeda Fuyupe, y usted quién es?-

-Yo?, oh, nadie importante- le sonrió inocente a la cámara -solo soy la manager de Bonheur, Aburame Akemi-

-Manager!, pero por que no se encontraba con ellos desde el principio?-

-Muy fácil, estaba arreglando unos asuntos, como supongo no sabrán- dijo con un poco de burla -ellos serán teloneros de NG, pero yo soy más…exigente, no es suficiente para mí, así que acabo de terminar de cerrar un trato-

-Ahora a que nos metiste?- pregunto Shuichi negando divertido con la cabeza.

-Tocaran en un hotel, mejor dicho- y sonrió de manera tenebrosa -tocaran en el SHERATON MIYAKO esta noche-

-…..-

-Ese hotel no es de los más famosos en la ciudad?- pregunto la reportera, obteniendo un asentimiento -esta noche, tocaran un uno de los hoteles más reconocidos de Tokio-

-No me subestimes, pero si ellos fallan, que se despidan de todo, porque los matare como se equivoquen, y eso es todo, ahora nos retiramos- y tomando a todos del cuello de su ropa, los arrastro fuera del lugar.

-Ya escucharon amados televidentes, y yo que ustedes mejor miraba si se venden habitaciones o boletos para ir a verlos, porque les aseguro que esto será algo imperdible, aquí Takeda Fuyupe y nos veremos pronto-

Y la señal se cortó rápidamente, mientras que Tohma ya se encontraba hablando con los dueños del hotel para conseguir ver ese concierto y Suguro llamaba a los otros dando el aviso de si se habían conseguido boletos o manera de entrar.

-Si!, muy bien, ahí a las- miro el reloj en la pared -5:00, está bien?, ahí nos vemos-

-Entiendo, muy bien, es justo, gracias por esto, si, adiós-

Ambos primos colgaron el teléfono exhaustos y se sonrieron con resignación.

-Conseguí que nos dejaran pasar-

-Nos reuniremos todos en el departamento de Eiri-san-

Y empezaron a ver que ropa ponerse, algo no muy formal, pero tampoco demasiado simple, no iban a dejarse de ver elegantes no importaba de que tratara todo esto. Pero lo que no querían aceptar también era el hecho de que ambos tenían un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Ese estúpido mocoso, que se cree?, acaso no era yo la persona más importante para ti?- se quejaba el rubio, pero sin querer admitir que estaba dolido por todo lo que había visto y oído.

Pero aun así saco una camisa de vestir blanca con dos botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro junto a sus lentes negros preparándose para recibir a sus invitados no tan deseados, en realidad había dejado de verse con ellos dos días después de que Shuichi se fue, sería la primera vez que volverían a hablar de manera formal, después de todo la vez pasada fue al estudio por un pedido de Mika y se arrepentía de haber ido.

-Shuichi, por qué?-

-Nadie te va a responder Hiro, y lo sabes- se quejó K, mirando a su amante con un poco de molestia -no lo entiendo, yo igual me siento mal, pero fue decisión de Shindo hacer lo que hizo-

Hiro solo suspiro y miro a su pareja, sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, después de todo, se supone….no, eran mejores amigos, se reclamó mentalmente viendo su celular.

-Vámonos K, y lo siento, supongo que me estoy comportando de manera egoísta-

El rubio suspiro pero aun así le sonrió a su pareja para después caminar al auto, sabía que Hiro lo amaba, solo que a veces era un poco-demasiado-celoso para con el pelirojo y a veces eso era una causa de disputa en su relación.

Todos llegaron a casa del escritor con una mirada de preocupación para el escritor, después de todo, nadie sabía que es lo que pasaría por la mente del escritor, y siendo tan voluble era normal estar preocupados por él.

-Honey!- grito el menor de los hermanos Eusagi pasando a lado de los presentes y abrazando a un castaño/verdoso, al cual nadie había notado y todos miraron al dueño de Kumagoro con sorpresa.

-Sabía que vendrían aquí no da- alzo al conejo -Kumagoro me lo dijo-

-Vienen para ver lo de Shuichi?, yo solo estoy esperando para verlos cantar- admito el menor sonriendo avergonzado.

Thoma le iba a reclamar que no se tomaba eso enserio, pero no pudo hacerlo, después de todo, Shuichi era bueno en lo que hacía, era normal que tuviera aun fans, así que solo hizo una mueca y camino enfrente de todos para entrar al departamento del rubio siendo seguido por los otros, pero apenas iban entrando Yuki salió rápidamente.

-Dense prisa, resulta que el concierto del mocoso se adelantó y tenemos media hora para llegar al hotel- fue la explicación que dio.

Todos se miraron para después ver al rubio mayor, revisando su celular-que tenía rato sonando-descubriendo que era cierto y logrando que todos salieron corriendo al hotel, y de no ser porque tenían suerte, y dinero, además de armas en el caso de K, fueron las razones por las cuales no obtuvieron una infracción, llegando al hotel derrapando las llantas.

Entraron con rapidez pero ya con más compostura a recepción para pedir indicaciones de donde sería el concierto, siendo necesario solo dar el nombre del de ojos verdes para que los llevaran al lugar.

-Qué piensas de todo esto hermano?- la pregunta sorprendió a todos, por el simple hecho de quien la había formulado.

-Por qué quieres saber? Tatsuha-

-Shu-chan siempre sufría mucho con tu indiferencia, ahora se ve feliz y seguro, pero ahora eres tu quien lo busca, acaso esperas que se arrepienta y vuelva contigo?- y se dio cuenta de las miradas que recibía -que?!, es la verdad- se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

-Sea como sea, mejor vamos, ya debe de haber comenzado- fue Hiro quien corto la tensión.

Todos llegaron rápidamente y se encontraron con que los chicos estaban sobre el escenario, pero el único que tenía un micrófono, el cual era de diadema, era Miranda.

-No esperaba verlos aquí- dijo una voz a su lado -pero bueno, esto es para que entiendan a que se enfrentan- dijo en tono mordaz Akemi.

-No tienes mucho de ser manager, no sé de donde sacas tanta confianza-

La chica, más baja que Thoma, solo negó y le sonrió en señal de burla, para después alejarse y levantar la mano izquierda con el pulgar, en índice y el medio levantado, haciendo una señal de que debe empezar el show.

-Y que ahora, se levante el telón- dijo a través de un micrófono.

Miranda solo asintió y tomando aire, se puso en posición junto al resto para empezar a bailar mientras la peliazul/rosa, comenzaba a cantar.

_Enamorándome intensamente, Ninjari bang bang, _

_Igual que...Ninjari bang bang, _

_Floreciendo, floreciendo, floreciendo como pétalos de flores bailando, _

_Ahora vamos a volar, Ninjari bang bang, _

_¿entiendes que esto es como si fuera el sentido común? _

_Las sorpresas de la vida cotidiana, _

_Como por ejemplo el enamorarse, Ninjari bang bang, _

_Ámame, Ninjari bang bang, ring ring ring, _

_esa canción que no suena es como una nube de humo, _

_porque esa persona que nin-nin-nin llega cayendo a través del cielo eres tú. _

_Cuando en las cosas que veo aparecen de repente los 7 colores, _

_Me da la impresión de que eres como una luz que nunca podré tocar, _

_Por mucho que intente acercar mis brazos a ella... _

_Enamorándome intensamente, Ninjari bang bang, _

_Igual que...Ninjari bang bang, _

_Floreciendo, floreciendo, floreciendo como pétalos de flores bailando, _

_Ahora vamos a volar, Ninjari bang bang, _

_¿entiendes que esto es como si fuera el sentido común? _

_Las sorpresas de la vida cotidiana, _

_Como por ejemplo el enamorarse, Ninjari bang bang, _

_Ámame, Ninjari bang bang, ring ring ring, _

_esa canción que no suena es como una nube de humo, _

_porque esa persona que nin-nin-nin llega cayendo a través del cielo eres tú. _

_Sin usar pintura, haces que la ciudad cambie totalmente de color, _

_El color se está extendiendo, ¿verdad?_

_es como si fueras un ninja que va rodando por la ciudad llenándola de color,_

_Llenándola por todas partes... _

Todo el mundo se paró empezando a bailar junto con el resto, la canción era tan pegajosa que nadie pudo evitarlo.

_Enamorándome intensamente, Ninjari bang bang, _

_Igual que...Ninjari bang bang, _

_Floreciendo, floreciendo, floreciendo como pétalos de flores bailando, _

_ahora vamos a volar, Ninjari bang bang, _

_¿entiendes que esto es como si fuera el sentido común? _

_Las sorpresas de la vida cotidiana, _

_como por ejemplo el enamorarse, Ninjari bang bang, _

_ámame, Ninjari bang bang, ring ring ring, _

_esa canción que no suena es como una nube de humo, _

_porque esa persona que nin-nin-nin llega cayendo a través del cielo eres tú. _

_Enamorándome intensamente, Ninjari bang bang, _

_igual que...Ninjari bang bang, _

_floreciendo, floreciendo, floreciendo como pétalos de flores bailando, _

_ahora vamos a volar, Ninjari bang bang, _

_¿entiendes que esto es como si fuera el sentido común? _

_Las sorpresas de la vida cotidiana, _

_como por ejemplo el enamorarse, Ninjari bangbang, _

_ámame, Ninjari bang bang, ring ring ring,_

_esa canción que no suena es como una nube de humo_

_porque esa persona que nin-nin-nin llega cayendo a través del cielo eres tú._

Hiro se mordió los labios mientras apretaba el teléfono, mirando de reojo a Suguro, el cual le devolvió la mirada con un poco de angustia, después de todo, ambos tenían el mismo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, escondido de la mirada de sus novios.

"_**Conseguí una nueva banda y manager, la cual es conocida de Sakano-san, pero no es lo mismo sin ustedes, si demostramos que somos lo suficientemente buenos, se unirían a nuestra banda?**_

_**Shuichi"**_


End file.
